


Pretty, Savage

by Call_Me_Your_Monster



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anger, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon True Forms, Demons, Glowing Eyes are Sexy, Gluttony, Lucifer with a whip, Lust, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, Pride, Protectiveness, envy - Freeform, greed - Freeform, sloth - Freeform, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Your_Monster/pseuds/Call_Me_Your_Monster
Summary: You had always hoped that there wouldn't be a time when you would need to call on any of the seven brothers, had hoped that their pact markers would just always stand as a tribute to your bond......but if there was one thing you had learned in your time knowing them, it was that you can never predict what the future will hold.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	1. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you have to call on your pride to get you out of a bad situation?

**I. PRIDE**

~~

_We seem similar, right?_  
_We’re different down to our bones_  
_Even if it’s embarrassing_  
_If I spread it out, you’ll put it on..._

~~

Funny sometimes, that you didn't notice your pride quite as much as Lucifer would have liked you to, how you seemed sometimes so different from him that it was almost painful. To him, looking at you was at times like looking at the foil of himself, so very bright white and pure comparatively.

That is until you started to be tainted by his brothers, as they one by one placed their mark on you, scarred in pact markers showing up on your skin like tattoos but more twisted, their shade of black darker than one that could have been copied by any normal tattoo artist, slowly taking up more and more space until one was left. The spot over your heart, where he knew he lay claim long ago. 

Therefore, when he finally got to indulge and place his mark upon you, one dark and emotion filled evening, he felt like he truly understood what having pride meant, because looking at that mark sent at thrill down his spine that could never have been replicated by any other feeling than bone deep pride. 

He assured you then, before you left him that night, that you were not his master, however, rampant possessiveness would not allow him to fail to remind you that, should you ever need him, you need but call upon your pride and he would come to your side in an instant. He assumed though, that you would never truly come to a position where you would need to follow those orders, but it eased his mind to say, so he indulged.

With that in mind, it was with mild surprise when one day when he was alone in his study finishing some paperwork, that the skin above his heart glowed a dull blue and burned, signaling your call. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, and in a moment, with naught but the sound of wind rushing through the trees, he reappeared on a darkened street in the human world just behind your figure, huddled on the ground, your shirt ripped and tears streaking down your cheeks as three men with evil in their eyes approached you.

He stepped forward then, and without a word, a gloved hand lifted your chin so that he could look at you, his eyes, more black than red in the darkness of the night taking in the terror now mixed with relief on your face. You didn’t shy away from his touch, and he thrilled in that for a moment, knowing that he was the sole source of your comfort now, before offering you an adoring smile. 

"Now then darling, no tears... hold your chin high and look the other way, hmm?"

You nodded wordlessly before lifting your chin as he told you, swiping the tears away from your cheeks. He smiled then and leaned down to press a soft kiss to your lips, then stood to his full height, facing where the men had nearly reached the two of you with a rather pleasant looking smile on his face. Hesitating slightly as they noted the other figure who they were sure had not been there only moments before, the group of three regarded his figure with narrowed eyes.

Voice smooth like new leather, Lucifer removed his gloves carefully as he spoke, 

"Well gentlemen, it would seem that you've tried to harm what is mine..."

His smile turned evil then, eyes flashing blood red in the darkness as wings blacker than the night spread out behind him, horns pushing up and out of his hair as a wicked looking whip appeared in his hand and he took a step forward. 

"...and I don't take kindly to that."

Faced away from him, you closed your eyes but kept your head high, proud, like he had instructed, and when the sharp crack of a whip that split the silence of the night was followed by a blood curdling scream as the Avatar of Pride dealt out his form of justice on the night, you didn't even flinch.

~~

_We some pretty savage_

_You better run run run_

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I've had this idea knocking around my head for a while now, and I guess now was as good a time as any to get it out on to a page!  
> I hope you enjoy my exploration of what it would be like to call on the individual demon brothers to defend you in your time of need!
> 
> The song lyrics are from Pretty Savage by Black Pink, which was a lot of the inspiration for the fic.
> 
> Feel free to screech at me on Twitter @HoneyMammoney or here in the comments about what you thought!


	2. Greed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would happen, should you have to call upon the Avatar of Greed to save you from a sticky situation?

**II. GREED**

~~

_All my diamonds they yellow or bright white_  
_Got’em blind can’t find me I’m outta sight_  
_If you mad stay mad we not alike_  
_savage, keep it pretty pretty savage..._

~~

Mammon knew he was defensive and possessive.

He always had been these ways about what was his, at least for as long as he could remember, and as soon as his mark burned into your skin, the feelings of these emotions in regard to you only increased tenfold, and much as he tried to deny it at first, it slowly became impossible to ignore.

He had told you before, one night when you were spread out over his bed lazily, that he would do anything, and he meant anything, to keep you safe. You had laughed at that at the time though, shaking your head and ruffling his hair as you assured him that he didn’t need to worry about that. After all, you were almost always with him anyway, right? There was no reason to even think about it.

At the time, he had huffed and shaken his head at you before bundling you into his arms and squeezing you close, thrilling in your soft giggles at the light kisses he placed to your neck as he insisted that you had to tell him that you understood and you knew if anything were to happen, all you had to do was call for him and he'd be there in a second. No, LESS than a second! HALF a second!

Voice all giggles, neck now hosting a few small, red marks of the demon’s possessiveness, you had eventually relented. Turning so you could hold his face between your hands, you assured him that you did, in no uncertain terms remember that he was your first and best man, and that if anything were to happen that you'd call for him straight away.

The words had placated him for that moment, and he had calmed, ocean blue eyes turning soft as he smiled down at you, his most precious treasure, in absolute adoration before his cheeks colored slightly and he had to look away while you let loose a new peal of giggles at his shyness.

When the day finally came that you had to call for Mammon, it was in the most unlikely of situations really, after all, you had never expected to to get caught up in the middle of something like this, you were just trying to walk home from the library, that was all, nothing even remotely new. Except normally you were accompanied by one of the seven rulers of the Devildom or a certain sorcerer... and tonight, you weren't...

Stepping backward, away from the group of lesser demons who were starting to surround you, you gulped as your back hit into a wall and, realizing you were cornered, your eyes widened before darting around wildly only to see that there was nowhere to go. Shit. Why hadn't you gone with Solomon when he left? What were you thinking? 

Eyes wide with fear, you took a breath and did the only thing you could think of, you slapped your hand to the side of your neck where Mammon's pact marker sat, dark against your skin, and you called for him, the mark glowing a deep gold and burning as you did, enough to make the other demons take pause for a second, not having expected a mere human to hold a mark of power like that.

For a moment, there was dead silence, and you worried that he had somehow not heard you. But then silence was replaced with cacophony, as the sky grew dark with millions of wings and beady eyes and sharp beaks. The demons covered their faces as an impenetrable swarm of crows swirled around them, pecking at their faces and eyes while another mass formed in front of you, dark feathers whirling and morphing until they took the shape of a demon you had come to very much know and love.

His back was to you, wings flared out to the sides so as to shield you from sight as the murder of crows dissipated and left many now injured and enraged demons in their wake. He didn't turn when he spoke, but when he did, his words were unmistakably directed at you, as the other demons took in the sight of the Avatar of Greed in all his glory.

"Were these assholes bothering you?"

You manage to stutter out a yes, and, unseen to you, but very much seen to the demons in front of him, whose eyes widen in panic, his face split in to a grin and he cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah? Well in that case..."

He cracks his neck, wisps of crackling, yellow electricity starting to spark around his hands, which had balled in to fists,

"...this is gonna be real fun."

You only just manage to turn away in time to barely miss seeing the first of the demons to fall as it was ripped apart by a bolt of electricity and Mammon surges forward, his eyes alit with golden fire and a wicked grin on his face. But even with as fast as you had turned, nothing could have prepared you for hearing it happen, as an inhuman shriek split the air along with the sound of tearing flesh. Shivering, you cover your ears to try to block out the sounds of what you can only assume is the other demons paying a rather hefty price for trying to hurt you, and can do nothing but wait until silence again falls, and a hand comes to rest on your shoulder.

You start to turn, to try to face him, to thank him, to hold on to him, but he wont let you, his hand firmly keeping you from facing him so that you wouldn't have to see the carnage he had left in his wake as he showed the demons who had dared to try to harm you, just why he was the second most powerful of his brothers, 

Wordlessly, he drops a kiss to the top of your head, then takes your hand in his and leads you away, not allowing you to look back.

~~

_We some pretty savage_

_You better run run run_

_~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I've had this idea knocking around my head for a while now, and I guess now was as good a time as any to get it out on to a page!  
> I hope you enjoy my exploration of what it would be like to call on the individual demon brothers to defend you in your time of need!
> 
> The song lyrics are from Pretty Savage by Black Pink, which was a lot of the inspiration for the fic.
> 
> Feel free to screech at me on Twitter @HoneyMammoney or here in the comments about what you thought!


End file.
